User blog:Michealikruhara0110/Maelstrom Thesis.
This is a paper I've writen describing how I think Maelstrom Spawning works. Enjoy. I've considered the idea of the Maelstrom making duplicates of enemys after corupting them once. And this is what I've determined. It definetly doesn't just infect one thing and when it gets smashed, its gone forever. Since some minifigs in Jack Knife's crew were corrupted and yet thousand upuan thousands of Stromling Pirates and Admirals have been smashed. I believe after it corrupts something once, it memorizes its form and can make more of them as sugjested on some news articles. But this form is linked to the world where it was corrupted, and it takes much energy to move an enemy from its "Home world" to another. But this doesn't match with Named Enemies. He should be able to make, for example, ten Admiral Flogmores on CP, but there's only ever one. And after being smashed he comes back, unlike named enemies from BONS, who met their final demise in the battle. Named enemies are different. For some reason after corrupting a powerfull creature, he can only make one duplicate. Perhaps only one duplicate can exist because once an enemy is so complex, The Darkitect can't make any duplicates, it is one of a kind and more cannot be made without Imagination. But as for why the Named enemies on CP can respawn but the Named enemies from BONS cannot, I have an explanation. See, I believe that an enemies form is encoded into the Maelstrom in an area, and it manifests into an enemy when there's enough energy there for it to do so. A normal enemy can be encoded in multiple locations in many worlds at a time because there are many copys of them, while Named Enemies can only be in one place at a time. Named enemies can take time to gather enough energy to respawn, but normal enemies take much less. (This is why Butterscorch only re-spawns in about every half an hour, and other named enemies are rare but other enemies spawn every few seconds.) After the Battle of nimbus Station was over, the Maelstrom there was destroyed, allong with all the enemies encoded into it. So the Named Enemies that were there had their only encoded form destroyed, and were hence dead. In order to "Kill" an enemy like Admiral Flogmore, ALL the Maelstrom on CP would have to be destroyed before The Darkitect gets the chance to take his form from there. Each time an enemy spawns, it takes some of the Maelstrom energy from the infected area it spawned from. (Since CP has more energy, the enemies can take more at a time and become stronger) This is why in BONS, each Named Enemy could only command so many enemies, because there was only enough energy to create that many. The reason The Maelstrom can keep making enemies and not run out of energy is because when it infects a planet chunk, in continualy generates more Maelstrom from Imagination Energy it absorbs. (This is also why when an enemy smashes you, it regenerates all its health, it corrupst the Imagination you have to power itself back up.) Also, Stromlings may absorb Imagination and corrupt it which is what allows it to corrupt whatever it touches, spreading energy and not completly draining itself of energy and eventualy dying. Or perhaps Stromlings absrorb Maelstrom from the area to fuel themselfs. Either way, energy is neither created or destroyed, just converted from Imagination to Maelstrom like two sides of a coin. Well, thats my idea. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts